Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 3
by FutaSpider
Summary: This is the prosecution of Futa Slime Expansion This story contains strange cockexpansion, breastexpansion, bellyexpansion, butexpansion and cumgrowth. So please skip, if you don't a fan of these parts. All characters are over 18 years old.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 3: A Trouble Schoolday /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora woke up in the morning. She had a really crazy dream this night. She dreamed about a littlespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBatty kneel in front of her and suck on her huge cock. Kora cum in her mouth and filled her stomach until it expand and expand to reach the floor. Just thinking on it her already morningwood throb powerfull. She folded the blanked around her dick and began to pump her member. It felt so large with all the layer around it. Kora image often to fuck Batty. She had a bad nature, but a nice body. And by the thought Betty was so small compared to her like in her dream, make cum her really quickly. She bend her hips upwards and cray out in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBet like in her dream the orgasm went on and an. Only after ten seconds it ended span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand she sink back in her bade and dose of. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora woke up when her alarm clock rings. "Oh crab!" She muffled and began to struggle to her feet's. "This was great!" There was a strange feeling in her balls but she had no time to look for it. They feel so bloated and full in her small panties. Kora put on her schooluniform span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand ran down to her dad. Yes, she was one of the rare girls who had a real father. But her mother was a futanari too. She was a beautifully woman with just a tiny dick between her legs. This was one reason for her father to stay with her. He had already made lunch for her and was waiting in the kitchen. "Aahh, there is my butterfly! Good morning!" "Hi dad! Sorry, I am late. Must go! By!" Kora hug her dad and went to the front-door. "Thanks for the Lunch!" she said before she was out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The first Class was geography. She sat in the third row at the window. Diagonally in front of sat Batty. Of cause she tease her in the morning and so now too. But at a differentspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanway. Batty now of Koras weakness for big cocks. So she sneak her hand under her dress and begun to rub the place between her legs. She led out a low moan that only the nearest classmates could hear to get her attention. Kora turn her head to resist her. But after another louder moan she look in the direction an saw the huge bulge what was swelling bigger. A third lustful sound come from Batty as her prick snep out of her panties. Koras hand went down to her balls as Betty's dress was lifted by her stiffening snake. Her own cock was curling in her shorts. But there was something new. The head slowly slithered up until it reach the wristband of her panties. It bend, and then push under it to sneak atop. She can't see it because there was another layer of fabric, but clearly feel it with her fingers. She can't belief it, but her cock had just grown an inch since yesterday!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut this wasn't all. Her testis felt like two big plums and they are shifting slightly in her hands. As Kora looks again to Batty, she saw the full foot of meaty prick that rising from her crotch. She stroke it with one hand until it meets the underside of the desk and her apple sized testis flopped out of her panties . This was the Moment as Koras balls began to pulsate. "Oh fuck! Not again!" she thought. But there was no point of return and Kora let out a loud grunt. This was enough to get the attention of the teacher. "Miss Green! What are you doing there?" All glances of the class was now on her. "I think, our little classmate has a little problem with her little friend!?" Said Batty, which hold a big cold Icetee-bottle on her fast shrinking dick and a big grin in her face. "Just nothing! I am fine. I had just a little bellyache. Not so b…" …bad, she wanted to say. But it ended in a groaning. She don't know why, but her cum can't leave her cock. It cumulated in her nuts which began to swell in her hand. There was so much pressure that it slightly hurt. "Miss Green, you should probably span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spango to the schoolnurse. Chang, you should escort her." Chang was the girl behind her. She was one of the rare normal girls without a rod on top her pussy. Her short hair was black, she wear every time black shirts and black gloomy tattoos grace her skin at many places. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora stand up, bend over and lay her hand on her tummy to hide her hard-on. She don't look sideward and just leave the classroom. At that moment the door closed behind her, Kora began to run. "Hey, where are you going?" Chang call, but she just run to the toilet, shut the door and lock it. "Hey! Do you thing you can escape? Come out! Now!" but Kora doesn't hear it. She strip her dress drop the lingerie and sat on the closed WC-seat. There it was. Her prick pointing on her. It was definitely bigger then yesterday. But it seems small compared to the size of her testis. It filling her complete hand and the skin was taut around it. She had to let the stuff out ore it will blast, she thought. She unbuttoned her top and let out a loud moan as her fingers meet her rock hard nipples. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey, what are you doing there? This is not fair!" Chang shouted from the outside of the cabin. Another moan escape Koras lips as she bring her other hand to her cock and began to stroke it. The head if it was a full inch above her last finger. That means it grows just two inches this day! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After five minutes her spunk came with a loud cray finely out. But it was not her cum. It was green and slimy. It was splashing all over her. Rope after rope was shooting out of her dick until her balls were near at her normal size. Her face, her breast and belly were covered in this stuff. "What span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe hell…?" Kora wonted to say, bunt doesn't came so far. Now the Slime began to slither around. It conquer her cock, balls and her nipples. Every spot was under an inch-thick layer of green slime. Then the slime flow and vibrate around the areas to stimulated them. "Oh…my…goohhd! This feel amazing!" Kora shouted to the celling of the cabin. Now the stuff hardened a little to have more force to kneading the little nipples and the balls of her. "Oh, fuck, yes! Harder! Harder! …. I am..Iam… I am coming!" She cried and led out a big load of semen in to the goo. The white cloud was consumed in ten seconds and the slime began to expand bevor Koras ayes. Then the slime split in four groups. Two equal ones of the size of plums slither to her nipples, one egg-sized to her cockhead and the rest with the mass of a small apple to her nether lips. "Oh, no! not again! What is..arghhh…what is it …span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanahh….doing?...Fuck! Ohhh!" Without premonition all parts penetrated the opening at their spots. The tiny holes of her nipples were forced apart and the slime sneaking inside her breast. This felt unpleasant, but with a amount of pleasure too. Her balls expanded again as they took their load. Only her vagina felt pleased, as the intruder clamed her womb. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora starred at her openings. Ten minutes passed until she shift her weight to stand up. She can't believe what had been. She get dressed up and want to leave the cabin, but what was with Chang? Kora just heard a muffled moan from the other side to know what was about her…/span/p 


End file.
